Friends Forever
by Randomtribute
Summary: There is sweet scared Annie, brave Finnick, tough gale, cranky Joanna, and regular old, Katniss. Watch how they try to have fun and try to avoid 'The Player Peeta'


"I'm scared" Annie whispered.

I see Johanna roll her eyes. "Stuff a sock in your mouth. Your scared of everything."

Annie gasps and dramatically put a hand over her heart.

"Ouch" says Annie.

The three of of us are going to a summer camp near the seam. Most kids are going and the rest of the other kids are going because the plead " MOM! Everyone else is going..."

Gale pops up from the back seat.

"Whats the worst thing that can happend?"

Annie looks up into space for a minute. She suddenly pops and says

"I can get lost in the woods, and -an-" I interrupt her.

"I know my way around the woods.

Finnick also pops up from the back staring at Annie.

"What is I drown from the pool?" Annie asks.

This is when Finnick comes in.

"If you do, I will jump in, swim, pick up, and swim though the water screaming, GOD COMING THROUGH! PUT ME IN THE NEWSPAPERS I SAVED HER!" He yells.

And of course. This puts me in a flashback.

_"marco!" I yell_

_no polo_

_"Marco!" I yell louder._

_I see a flash of blonde hair._

_"Prim?"_

_I swim to her. She's gone. She not breathing._

_"DAD!" I cried_

"Katniss!"

I jolt.

"sorry." i say. " I was just. Thinking."

Everyone nods but I know they will question me later.

I squeeze my legs together. I've been meaning to go to the bathroom the whole time.

Someone pokes my arm.

"I feel carsick."

"Well don't puke on me" says gale. He takes a t-shirt and covers him self.

"Open the window you might feel better." I suggest.

"Kay." She replies taking my advice.

She opens the window and sticks her head out.

I see the camp! She hollers.

after a minute, there is a. Sign that says Camp Capitol

* * *

Gales hand was on the door handle before the car made a stop.

He was like . The rest of us followed his steps and quickly scramed out of the uncomfortable car.

"Come on Annie I've got to go To the bathroom."

"Yeah. Someone has to go to the little ladies room." Mocks gale

"I'm scared. What if they don't like me? I've never been here before." Annie panics.

"None of us have" Jo snaps.

"Someone's cranky" gale mutters.

Jo sends him an icy glare.

"What if the counselors are mean? From the Information we have, they can be murderers!" Annie yells.

I roll my eyes. "You can stay but I'm going now!" I say.

Annie followed me and we both had heart attacks when a voice boomed,"WELCOME!"

"Excuse me but I need to go to the ba-"

"You need to listen. Now shut it. LINE UP AGAINEST THE BUS!"

Finnick pulls Katniss back.

"This guy is not funny Business"He says

"This 'business' will be on the floor if I don't go now!" I say while squirming around.

"My name is Mr. Snow!" He yells.

"I will be assigning you to camp directors. five groups of kids, and another five groups of teens."

"If you want anything, let me know." He says more calmly.

"I _need_ to go to the bathroom" I hiss

"Where did they find this dude.?" Gale whispers.

"Probably a reject from his family." Finnick whispers back.

"Finnick..." Annie say while playfully slaping him.

I stared at snow. he was HUGE! He looked like a hundred football players in one man! His shirt said Camp Capitol. It hugged his chest tightly, his neckalace had a shark tooth on it. This man can break a person in half like a pencil. He also wore ripped jeans, with dirty sneakers that were mud-covered.

Every one quieted down when he started to call the groups.

"Your art teacher will be,Peeta. Your science teacher, Beetee. and your dance teacher will be Cinna."

Pp-èêë-tt-àâ. That rings a bell

Me, Jo, Annie, Gale, Dinnick, and a girl named Clove ended up together.

Well, this is going to be interesting.

When we where dismissed, I sprinted to the girls bathroom.

When I came to our cabin, all the bunks were taken except the one above Annie's.

"I climb up to the top. It's really dirty. But the sheets are fine.

"Annie, can we trade beds?"

"Do you want to be liked on, or sleep in a pee stained bed."

" None." I whisper.

I take all the blankets and the sleeping bag. I make my down the ladder and make sure that everyone is sleeping.

I make my way out of the cabin and walk quietly. I find a cavd and rest thier. I think of an excuse to give to Mr. Snow on why I was sleeping in the forest.

I go back into the cabin and get paper and a pencil.

_I did not like the quality of your cheap camp.(x)_

_my friends dared me. (x)_

_I sleepwalk.(*)_

_i was trying to find the bathroom_.(x)

And with that a black out letting the night meres and darkness take over.

* * *

I wake up with Clove right beside me.

I sit up quickly and glare at her in a friendly way.

"hi" she says.

I nod.

"Cat got your tongue?" Clove asks while picking up a twig.

"Yeah" I say.

"Look, I'm only here to warn you about Peeta. He works with the swimming period that everyone goes to. He is a player. Trust me. If he tries to ask you out, say no. He is only in for the, um, i think you know what he wants."

"Okay." I say quietly.

"You never answered my question." She says dropping the twig." Why were you screaming?" She asks.

"Night terrors" I whisper so, so quietly.

"What?" Clove asks getting irritated.

"Night terrors." I state louder.

"Ooohhh. I have those all the time." She replys while nodding.

"Well, we better get back." She says.

I only nod.

This was so awkward

* * *

As we walk out of the Forest, was there.

"What were you doing there?" Snow demands

"I-I-W-e-e" I stammer

"We were playing volleyball and I bumped the ball a bit to strong." Clove easily lies.

How does she lie so easily? I can't even lie at all.

"Okay" Snow say easily convinced by the lie.

I say goodbye to clove and make my way to Annie.

* * *

**_OMG 1074 WORDS! I am so proud of my self. Make me even more prouder by reviewing! Please? *Doggie face*_**

**_PEETA: Hey random tribute want hang?_**

**_ME; EEEEEWWWWWWWW_**


End file.
